havenfallfandomcom-20200213-history
HF 043 Undercity Pursuit
8:22:16 PM Josh: You guys just run down the alley? 8:23:06 PM *** Rune does! *** 8:23:32 PM Josh: Ok, can I get perception checks? 8:23:36 PM *** Hank does as well with Kai following. *** 8:24:13 PM Hank: (( 5 )) 8:25:08 PM Josh: You guys turn and find...a dead end. 8:25:47 PM Rune: Oh, heavens. They've gone into the sewers. 8:25:55 PM *** Rune repeats this over the comm in case someone is listening. *** 8:26:05 PM *** Rune drags the manhole cover away from the manhole. *** 8:27:19 PM Hank: Well let's get going and hope they don't have too much of a head start. 8:27:47 PM *** Rune goes down first. *** 8:27:59 PM *** Hank follows. *** 8:28:19 PM Josh: The sewers are...dry. There remains a foul smell in the air. 8:29:00 PM Hank: ((Can we see any signs of what direction they went?)) 8:31:15 PM Rune: Look, footprints! 8:32:45 PM Hank: Ok, then let's follow them. 8:33:15 PM Josh: You follow them down a ways, they loop around a bit. The footprints seem too big to be Jarqin's. 8:34:19 PM Josh: Then they head down. 8:34:35 PM Josh: I need strength checks from both of you. 8:34:48 PM Josh: Or Dex, actually, I guess. 8:34:58 PM Josh: Either works. 8:35:05 PM Rune: ((Add one to mine for dex.)) 8:36:00 PM Hank: ((15 if str 11 if dex )) 8:36:16 PM Josh: There is a steep decline you notice. Hank is able to keep his footing, but Rune, you were going to fast, and you slip and begin going down, ass over tea kettle. 8:36:41 PM *** Rune yelps. *** 8:37:10 PM *** Hank will go over to Rune and help her up. *** 8:37:31 PM Josh: It wasn't so steep as to damage you, but you are now all muddy. 8:39:08 PM Hank: Let's try and move carefully if possible we don't want them to know they are being followed. 8:39:44 PM Josh: This no longer looks like the sewers. The stone work is older, the chambers much larger. 8:39:50 PM Josh: This is the Undercity, once more. 8:40:27 PM *** Rune limps along. *** 8:40:59 PM Hank: ((Are the footprints still visible?)) 8:41:20 PM Josh: Barely. The mud is fading. As they weaken though, the sound of footsteps can now be heard. 8:41:30 PM Josh: Loud, trodding ones. 8:41:59 PM *** Hank heads in that direction. *** 8:44:44 PM Josh: Roll a dex save for me, Hank. 8:44:48 PM Josh: Not a check, a save. 8:45:11 PM Hank: (( 16 )) 8:45:41 PM Josh: As you run, you manage to duck out of the way, just as a plume of fire shoots past you. 8:45:53 PM Josh: Jarqin: "Do not follow me! We are leaving!" 8:46:02 PM Rune: Wait! 8:46:10 PM Rune: ... don't you want to help your friend? 8:46:23 PM Josh: Jarqin: "...what?" 8:46:57 PM Rune: Are you mind controlling them, or not? 8:47:29 PM Josh: Jarqin: "...these are feral creatures. I am training them." 8:47:42 PM Josh: Do you guys look around the pillar, or are you just shouting? 8:48:12 PM *** Rune does, but is ready to dodge. *** 8:48:23 PM *** Hank will walk out from behind the pillar. *** 8:48:23 PM Rune: ... then you didn't actually sleep with them, did you? 8:48:43 PM Josh: You see them across a large room, roughly 50ft, standing before a passageway. 8:49:06 PM Josh: Jarqin: "Of course not! They're animals! What do you think I am?" 8:50:02 PM Rune: Oh, good. Well, I don't know, there are some people who fuck goats, you know. Not very nice for the goat. 8:50:14 PM Rune: Anyway, you haven't killed anybody yet, you might as well come in. 8:50:14 PM Hank: Well we can start with mind control and conspiracy to commit murder. 8:51:16 PM Josh: Jarqin: "...this all could've gone so well. You are not humans. I would've started the war to return my empire to glory. And I still shall." 8:52:40 PM Hank: That's not how this is going to go. Turn yourself in or we will place you under arrest. Those are your options. 8:53:08 PM Josh: You hear Quill over the badges. "Rune? Hank?" 8:53:20 PM Rune: Yes? Jarqin wanted to start a war. 8:53:30 PM Rune: I think it's safe to say that he won't be getting the Guild Leader nod from me. 8:54:24 PM Josh: Jarqin moves his hands from behind his back. Revealing the baton from the parade. 8:54:38 PM Josh: Jarqin: "I don't think you're in a position to arrest me." 8:55:08 PM Rune: I didn't say I wanted to. 8:55:22 PM Rune: Is trying to start a war an actual crime? Because I don't think it is. 8:55:34 PM *** Hank casts command " throw it away." *** 8:56:26 PM Josh: ((...is your DC more than 5?)) 8:56:52 PM Hank: (( yes 14 )) 8:57:04 PM Josh: ((...I really hate you right now)) 8:57:24 PM Hank: :) 8:57:29 PM Josh: ((Wait, it needs to be a one-word command)) 8:57:56 PM Hank: (( throw is the word I emphasize)) 8:58:12 PM Josh: Jarqin chucks the staff forward into the middle of the room. 8:58:17 PM Josh: It lands and rolls. 8:58:29 PM *** Hank will make a dash for it. *** 8:58:43 PM Josh: Roll initiative, just so I know. 8:58:47 PM *** Rune does too! Or Jarqin. *** 8:59:08 PM Hank: (( 13 )) 8:59:24 PM | Edited 8:59:38 PM Josh: He lunges for it, but, with a dash, you can beat him. 8:59:42 PM Josh: He pauses for a moment...turns...and runs. 9:00:06 PM *** Hank will pursue him. *** 9:00:36 PM *** Hank will toss the staff to Rune first. *** 9:02:05 PM Josh: As he runs by the dragon, a big red one, incidentally, he turns and takes a nasty swipe out of Jarqin. But Jarqin keeps running. 9:03:26 PM *** Rune tries to use the orb on Jarqin. *** 9:03:40 PM Josh: Roll an arcana check. 9:03:40 PM Rune: Stop. 9:04:04 PM Josh: Jarqin keeps going, but the red dragon stops in place. 9:04:15 PM Rune: Oh, bother. Don't stop, you're free! 9:04:18 PM *** Rune tries to use it again. *** 9:04:47 PM *** Rune to free the dragon, she means. Or just release it. *** 9:05:05 PM Josh: The red dragon shakes his head and seems to move of his own accord again. 9:05:15 PM Josh: He snarls at you and heads back to chasing Jarqin. 9:05:40 PM Rune: I'm sorry, I meant to get the mindcontrolling angel. 9:05:52 PM Josh: ((...angel?)) 9:06:11 PM *** Rune was taught Common by a succubus. *** 9:06:18 PM Josh: ((Ah, right)) 9:07:14 PM *** Rune runs after Hank. *** 9:07:22 PM Josh: Quill comes over the comms. "Rune?" 9:07:39 PM Rune: I got the magic mindcontrol staff. It does only work on dragons! 9:08:42 PM Josh: ((Please type that in the main chat so I don't need to copy everything.)) 9:10:27 PM Rune: It's a very RACIST staff. 9:10:40 PM Rune: We're in the sewers and we don't have him, Hank and I are chasing him and so is the red dragon. 9:12:43 PM Rune: JARQIN. IF YOU STOP I MIGHT BE ABLE TO GET HIM TO NOT FRY YOU. 9:13:40 PM *** Josh added Nilani *** 9:13:44 PM Josh: So, Anna's here now. 9:14:05 PM Josh: You are both behind the red dragon. 9:14:19 PM Josh: The dragon stops. 9:14:28 PM Josh: He roars angrily. 9:14:39 PM Rune: Did you lose the scent? 9:15:08 PM Josh: The red dragon is now looming right over Hank, who's on Kai. 9:15:16 PM Josh: Red: "Filthy two-legger!" 9:15:20 PM Rune: Hank, where's Jarqin? 9:15:24 PM Josh: Red: "Cowardly two-legger!" 9:15:37 PM Rune: I completely agree. 9:15:49 PM Hank: He said something and disappeared from this spot. 9:16:44 PM Rune: Salvation. All right. Well at least the dragon is free now. Er. Sir? Can you find your way home from here? Would you like to testify, or would you prefer to just go home? 9:17:35 PM Josh: Red: "I shall find him first! I shall tear into him and devour his carcass." 9:18:13 PM Rune: Frankly, I don't object. Please don't hurt anybody else while you're here, though. 9:18:50 PM Josh: Red: "I shall hurt whomever I please!" 9:19:09 PM | Edited 9:19:48 PM Josh: Red: "...but I am full, and you are not appetizing." 9:19:23 PM Nilani: Ah. 9:19:38 PM Rune: I would be very bony, yes. Thank you. 9:19:55 PM Rune: And I'm very sorry this happened. If he ever shows up again here he'll be very severely punished, I promise you. 9:20:46 PM Josh: Red looks down at you. He seems...like...he would say thank you...but you are a puny two-legger. 9:21:27 PM *** Rune bows, politely, holding the stick as if it were something dead and disgusting. *** 9:21:42 PM Rune: I'm Rune, by the way, if you ever need to find us for some reason. 9:22:04 PM | Edited 9:22:30 PM Josh: Red snorts. "Grimorth." 9:22:37 PM *** Rune nods, solemnly. "Thank you." *** 9:22:53 PM Josh: He sniffs at you. 9:23:04 PM | Edited 9:23:22 PM Josh: Grimorth takes a big sniff. 9:23:28 PM Josh: Grimorth: "You smell of kin." 9:24:36 PM Rune: Oh, yes! There's a very young black dragon we met the other day, living in a sewer all by himself. He doesn't even speak Draconic and he's been treated horribly, so we're trying to help him. He doesn't trust us quite yet, but we thought bringing presents might be a good start. 9:25:26 PM Rune: And there's also a friend we have who's a white dragon. He usually pretends to be a two-legs to make fitting in places easier. 9:26:32 PM Josh: Grimroth: "Yes, Baroth. Foolish Baroth." 9:27:05 PM Rune: I think he's rather young, isn't he? He's probably just curious and exploring the world, I expect. He'll settle down eventually. 9:27:39 PM Josh: Grimroth: "He is my years." 9:28:23 PM Rune: Is he? I'm not very good at telling anybody's ages. Two legses either. My grandmother didn't ever bother with it. Aging, I mean. 9:29:09 PM Josh: Grimroth: "He is merely a fool. He run off." 9:30:09 PM Rune: Oh, he ran away from home? Why? 9:30:21 PM Josh: Quill over the comms: "Jarqin's dead." 9:30:59 PM *** Rune over the comm: "Really? How?" *** 9:31:24 PM Rune: Oh, good, that nasty two-legs is dead. 9:34:41 PM Rune: Rune answers: Well it isn't as if we're in a play you know. This is real life. 9:35:39 PM Josh: Grimroth: "Ask if I can eat him." 9:36:56 PM *** Rune shrugs. *** 9:40:28 PM Hank: We should probably get out of the Undercity before something weird happens. 9:42:19 PM Josh: You guys leave with Grimroth? 9:42:27 PM *** Rune does, yes. *** 9:42:38 PM *** Rune tells him the others are safe, too, and that she's not sure about the eating situation. *** 9:43:13 PM Josh: For the record, while Grimroth is big, comparable to you, he's not gigantic. He's considered a large creature. 9:45:37 PM Josh: Where do you go once out? 9:46:18 PM *** Rune finds Quill, hopefully! *** 9:49:43 PM Josh: ...roll...insight.